


Spellbound

by UnderwaterOphelia



Series: The Arcane Academy [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, F/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterOphelia/pseuds/UnderwaterOphelia
Summary: Kagome, a witch in training at the Arcane Academy, accidentally summons an incubus!Note: All works in the Arcane Academy universe are independent of each other.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Series: The Arcane Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685845
Comments: 31
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

She was finally done! Kagome stared down at the completed love potion she’d just finished chanting over and marvelled at how the iridescent liquid passion swirled in the two flasks. Sighing as she cleaned up the altar and set the leftover ingredients on her desk, the young witch replenished the salt circle around her bed and finished her nightly rituals. 

It had been the hardest and most complex homework assignment she’d completed so far since her enrollment at the Arcane Academy almost a year ago. It was a little embarrassing to be called to the Academy so late in her teens when most manifested their powers around puberty, but it wasn’t unheard of. While she was the oldest witch in the beginner class at age 19, she definitely wasn’t the oldest student in the school. By law, anyone who showed magical aptitude had to go through the six year courses to be able to control it, whether they were 8 or 80.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she thought about extinguishing the orange infused red candle and dragon’s blood incense that had been necessary to complete the spell earlier, but decided to leave them lit for now. They’d compliment her “me time” she had planned before bed by boosting her sexual energy, and she was down for that. She gathered up her hair in a quick ponytail with her favorite red scrunchie and stripped off her clothes, excited at the prospect of a good orgasm before bed.

Glancing over at her alarm clock as she turned off the lights and crawled on top of the covers, she noted that it was nearly midnight and she’d have to get this over with quickly. Classes started at 8AM sharp, and professors didn’t take tardiness lightly. 

A soft sigh passed over her lips as Kagome cleared her mind and started teasing her fingertips along the swell of her breasts. Her hands felt slick from the leftover Attraction Oil and Come to Me Oil she’d used creating the love potion, and the slide of the warming oils across her nipples was electrifying. Her left hand rolled a pert nipple while the right skimmed down her belly to glide along her slit and dip two fingers inside.

She worked herself gently, whispered touches across her clit making her thighs tremble. Her left hand tore away from her nipple to reach blindly out beneath her pillow, easily finding the silk bag that held her rose quartz dildo. Coating it in her wetness, she worked the crystal gspot massager inwards, groaning at the feeling of being stretched. 

Timing the thrusts against her inner walls with the circles she drew around her clit had Kagome clenching down and frenzied. It felt amazing, the growing pressure low in her belly tightening with each plunge. A low groan escaped as she spread her legs wider and jerked her hips involuntarily. 

She was almost there, she could feel it just out of reach. The coil in her womb threatened to snap, and she was right on the precipice. Needing a bit more tension, she pushed a leg further out against her desk. Two more thrusts was all it took.

One of the two large flasks full of love potion fell onto the floor just as Kagome fell over the edge, breaking her protective salt circle and splashing up to coat the left side of her body. She barely heard the glass breaking as she was lost to the ecstasy of the best orgasm she’d ever had. After riding out the aftershocks she tried to lay still and calm her racing heart.

Shit! Her homework was shattered all over the floor and bed. She looked over to confirm that one of the two flasks was still intact on the desk and blew out a breath in relief. After pulling the rose quartz massager out of herself, she ran a hand through her messy bangs and tried to gather the will to get up. 

“Well I’ve never been summoned before, but if it’s that good of a performance everytime I might have been missing out.”

* * *

The gasp that little witch let out was cute, Kouga decided. 

He sauntered over as she stared, her eyes trailing up his naked body (with a couple long stares at his very prominent erection and abs) before settling on his face with a blush.

“Who are you and what are you doing in my room!”

_ Oh, this was good. _

He unfurled his wings as he crossed the room, watching the way her eyes kept darting down to his dick and back. Her scent told him she was clearly nervous, but the sharp uptick of fresh arousal mingled in was telling a different story. Hell, he could practically taste her in the air, and he couldn’t wait to drink straight from the source.

“Well little witch, the name’s Kouga and you’ve summoned me here, but surely you know that already.” At her confused stare, he added, “You’re telling me that you anointed your body with oils and a love potion, lit a red candle, burned the dragon’s blood incense, wore red on your body, held a rose quartz gem, and orgasmed on Beltane… all by coincidence? That you have no idea that you just summoned an incubus?” 

His look clearly said that he didn’t believe her, until she pulled out her red hair tie, brought up the rose quartz phallus in her hand, and looked down at the shattered vial on the floor near her bed.

“ _Oh shit_.”

Her wide eyed squeak had him grinning as he climbed onto her sheets, and she backed up against the wall and dropped the toy in her hand, seemingly forgetting her own nudity when faced with his. 

“Well, an offering is an offering, still. How could I refuse what's been so prettily laid out for me?” 

And right there in front of her, he used his long forked tongue to lick her dildo clean with slow passes, catching all the latent sexual power from her orgasm. His eyes promised to do the same to her if she’d let him. 

The way her thighs trembled told him she would. 

“What’s your name, delicious?”

Her soft pant of “Kagome” was barely intelligible, her pheromones in the air leading him in like a shark to blood. His eyes glinted red in the moonlight, predatory stare roaming down her body as he drank in the revitalizing sexual energy swirling around them. He dropped the toy, sensually crawled across her bed on all fours, and licked his lips in ecstasy. When he got close enough, the whisper against her lips had her body trembling in agonized arousal.

  
“Well,  _ Kagome _ , what do you say we talk about sealing that contract?”


	2. Chapter 2

“So you’re telling me that a contract basically means that I get some sort of wish or power, in exchange for… feeding you my sexual energy whenever you’re hungry? You’re not gonna take my soul or anything?” 

Kagome watched Kouga lean back away from her and quirk an eyebrow, but his nod gave her the answer she needed. 

“But why have a contract? Why have a summoning and get anchored down like that? Can’t you just feed off of anyone you like, whenever you like?” 

She could see the way his face contorted while he tried to find the right words. She took a moment to peruse his figure while he was distracted. Hard muscles stretched across his whole figure. There didn’t seem to be an inch of him that was soft, _especially_ not those particular inches down below. 

No, those inches were still rigid and throbbing.

“That. That right there is why.” He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, and when he opened them again the pupils were blown out in desire. 

“Sure I could go find anyone and make a snack out of them, but witches and other supernaturals are the only thing that actually satisfy us. As Demoni, we need more than just human energy to truly sustain ourselves. And an incubus as old as I am, well it takes a lot.

But most witches, they protect themselves from entities like me. Don’t want to invite anything in, and so I can’t get close enough most of the time.” With each sentence he seemed to lean in closer, until the last few words puffed against the column of her neck.

“But if I do this, you won’t hurt me right? It won’t be so draining that I can’t function? I’ve still got classes to take and a social life.” He smirked and explained that it’d just be like going on an extra run or two every day, and giving her the promise that he’d only take what was freely given.

While she was wary, Kagome couldn’t deny the allure of the deal. She got whatever she wanted? For the “price” of hot demon sex? It didn’t sound half bad. 

“Wait, how long does this last? Does it have a time limit? An expiraton date?”

“Three years of service per wish or power. Then at the end we can re-evaluate, if you’d like.” His cheeky wink had her smiling lightly. At least he had a sense of humor.

Glancing into Kouga’s eyes, she scanned his face for any kind of deceit, any sort of trickery, but found none.

“Okay, how do we sign this contact?”

Her question made him grin devilishly and snap his fingers. A puff of smoke and suddenly a scroll fell onto the bed, unraveling as it bounced. 

She took a moment to read it over, thankfully knowing enough of the Ancient language to understand the rules, and nodded after a few minutes. It was short, not too many clauses, and even provided some protective rules for her.

Kagome reached for a pen on her desk, but he stilled her hand to her confusion. 

“You have to sign it with a drop of blood. Here.”

He pricked both their fingers with a claw and they pressed their fingers to the parchment. The moment the blood hit the scroll it glowed bright green for a moment, and then dulled back to normal. Kagome put it in her nightstand drawer and looked back to a grinning Kouga.

“Now then, what’s your wish? Power? Money? Perfect grades?” He chuckled to himself for a moment before he realized she wasn’t laughing.

“I want you to cure my mother’s cancer.”

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed. He seemed to blow out a breath before nodding.

“I can do it, but it’s gonna take a lot out of me, so I’ll probably need a meal right after. And we’re gonna need to get close to your mother. How far away is she?” Kagome nibbled her bottom lip and crumpled the sheet she was clutching to her chest. 

“About 3 days by night flying.” His short curse said it all, and as she met his eyes, a small fluttering in her belly flamed up at the hunger in his.

“We’ll need to teleport then. The problem is, I can only do one or the other right now. I’d need a top up before we leave, unless you want to be fucked on the side of the road after we teleport…” 

Kagome flushed, but blew out a breath and nodded. Deciding to take the initiative, she dropped the sheet and watched his eyes dilate. She’d do anything to keep her mom alive.

Kouga leaned in and caught her lips up with his. A harsh groan left his lips as he seemed to shiver, obviously reveling in the energy she was probably passing on to him. She startled when he brought a hand around to her back, bringing her body flush to his. 

The thick line of his erection rested against her inner thigh, and she felt herself clench at the thought of having him inside of her. She wasn’t a virgin, but she’d never had a partner with a dick quite that big. 

A clawed hand came up to pinch and pluck at her nipple as the other gently led her to lay back on the bed. His body caged hers in, made her feel so small underneath all that muscle and strength. 

The hand not holding him up off the bed slowly inched down from her nipple, gliding along her waist and over the plump curve of her hips before reaching the apex of her thighs. A stuttering groan left her throat as he stroked across her slit teasingly. It’d been so long since another person had touched her there.

She was aching, dripping, and as he kissed and nipped his way down her body the tension only got worse. Kagome could only close her eyes and sigh as Kouga dropped teasing kisses and licks along her pelvis, oh so close to where she wanted him most.

He was shuddering in excitement, clearly getting off on the pheromones in the air. Wings shivered as thet stretched in anticipation, and his forked tail whipped back and forth like a cat with it’s prey in sight.

And then a loud knock against her bedroom door threw ice water all over the mood.


	3. Chapter 3

“Kagome? Are you up?” Sango’s voice was muffled through the door, but it instantly had Kagome hopping off the bed to frantically dress.

After belting a thin robe, she motioned for a pouting Kouga to stay silent and out of sight as she cracked the door. 

“H-hey Sango, what’s wrong?"

"Do you have any more dragon's blood incense? I can't get the Love Potion quite right and I used the last of mine." Kagome blew out a breath before quickly retrieving the incense. Sliding open the door just enough, she shoved the incense through just enough and heard Sango's confused grunt. 

"Here! Um, Sango, I'm gonna be a little busy for the rest of the night…" She looked over her shoulder at Kouga idly stroking himself on the bed behind her. "I snuck in my new boyfriend and well…” She could feel herself blushing as Sango laughed and reassured her that she wouldn’t bother them. 

Kagome closed and locked the door, about to turn around when the feeling of hands on her hips stopped her. The trail of fangs across the column of her throat was enticing, the way he deftly pulled her robe off was even moreso. The moment her naked flesh was bared, his claws ran up her hips teasingly, hands settling on her breasts to cup their weight and roll her nipples between his fingers.

She let out a breathy moan and leaned against the doorframe, excited as she felt his length resting in the cleft of her thighs. Her muscles clenched involuntarily when he thrust against her from behind, brushing against her slit wickedly. 

But it wasn’t enough. She needed more. Turning in his arms, she looked up at his face with a raised eyebrow. 

“So, are you gonna fuck me or not?” 

His grin was all fangs. It’d be scary, really, if he meant to do anything other than fuck the living daylights out of her. But as he lifted her into his arms and she linked her ankles around his waist, all she could do was grind into that delicious length. 

She bounced as he dropped her onto her bed and fell to his knees, finally spreading her legs. She grinned the moment his eyes widened at the little heart design she’d trimmed her hair into. Smiling, he ran the sharp tip of one nail down the center of that cute little heart until it ended with the tail pointing directly at her clit. 

He tapped it lightly with the pad of his fingertip, gathering up some of her wetness and bringing it to his lips. His groan at the first direct taste of her was nearly bestial and he closed his eyes to savor it. She found herself trapped, staring at the way his tongue searched for every little drop and those twin forks swirled around his fingertips.

Gods, she was so wet, needing him so much. The sight of that long forked tongue licking her slick off his finger only had her wanting more. Kagome wanted to know what it would feel like spreading her. Was it textured? As thick as it was long? How would it feel to have her clit flicked double time by that split?

But the moment his head dipped down, hers flew back and she closed her eyes in surprised ecstasy. His tongue fluttered against her in ways she didn’t think humanly possible. Hell, it _curled_ around her engorged clit in a purely inhuman way and slithered around it, almost creating a suctioning effect. 

He absolutely _devoured_ her. Savored her with long slurps and rumbling groans as she lost her mind in desire. She fisted her hands in the sheets beside her, realizing she’d never be able to replicate it with anyone else. Anyone human, that is.

He hoisted her legs up over his shoulder and she could feel the way his wings seemed to shake and pulse in time with her own clenching and writhing. She could hear their leathery rustle as they fluttered against her skin, could feel the way his tail wound around her ankle to hold her shaking legs still.

He was really getting fed by this. Getting off on eating her out. It was the sexiest fucking thing she’d ever felt, ever thought.

And then that doubled twined tongue flicked over her clit like a soft whip before spearing her in one fast thrust. Fuck! Was that pop… had he unhinged his jaw? His fangs were nearly piercing into her sensitive folds, and just the pressure of them with every push of his tongue had her heart racing in anticipation of a bite.

But that tongue… it was definitely as thick as it was long, and moved twice as fast as she thought possible. Fuck, it was so good. The way he was able to hit her gspot and rub over it with just enough pressure kept her amped up higher and higher, rippling around him. She was on the edge and nearly there but she needed more, and he seemed to know instinctively what to do. 

The feeling of his thumb circling and pressuring her clit in careful precision, synced up with his tongue, was enough to send her over. Mind numbing bliss ran through her like she’d never felt before, leaving her panting and shouting his name. The near violence of her release pulsed around his tongue and her thighs seized around his ears. 

He let her ride it out, growling and panting as he lapped it all up until she was only rippling in aftershocks. Her eyelashes fluttered open and immediately locked with his. Crimson scleras completely obscured his iris and pupil as she tried to pry her own eyes away from his predatory gaze.

Finally breaking away, she gave him a once over and immediately locked onto his thick erection instead. It stood tall and throbbing against his abs as it leaked a steady strand of precum down the flared head. 

He'd barely touched himself, and yet he was dripping like she'd edged him for hours. He was that far gone just from eating her out. His dick was so tempting, pulsing there as he stood waiting, panting as if trying to control himself. Drawn to it as if in a trance, she crawled forward and licked him from base to tip with the broad flat of her tongue, gathering up all the beads dripping from the head.

Holy hell, he tasted divine! A barely there hint of sweet and salt, somehow addictive. She wanted more. Needed more. Looking up at crimson eyes, she took his length in one slow swoop and sucked hard. 

He went feral as he pulled her away by her hair, growling deeply and pushing her back roughly. In a flash he’d folded her body in half, throwing her ankles up on his shoulders as he torturously sank in inch by inch. The moan she let out was echoed by a hard snarl as he ground into her cunt, hitting the angle just so and putting pressure on her clit.

She felt so caged in, so powerless to do anything as he set a furious pace, pounding her into the bed harder than she’d ever felt. The rasp of his talons across her hips, just barely digging in enough to draw ten little pricks of blood, was enough to make her bite her lip in tantalizing pleasure-pain. 

She watched entranced as he seemed to use his whole body to speed up his thrusts. His wings pumped behind him with the motions of his powerful hips, and the resulting power behind the brutal fucking had her gasping each time he hit the right spots. She realized his body was an absolute machine, chiseled and built for this.

It was her last thought before he doubled the pace and her whole body went taut. She was almost there, tension building at an incredible momentum. All her muscles seemed to be strung tight and all she could do was grip the sheets and hold on for the ride. 

He leaned even further into her to change his angle and she came with a sharp yell of his name. Her thighs jumped and her muscles clamped down as the waves of her climax crested, drawn out by the feeling of his dick emptying inside of her. It overflowed, spilling out and triggering a smaller secondary climax as he closed his reddened eyes in rapture.

She was weightless as he pulled out and tucked his wings in, flopping down beside her. They both slowly came back down to Earth and he leaned up on his elbow to snicker at her dazed face, grinning as she tried to calm her racing heart.

“Damn. What a fuckin’ meal.” 

After an appreciative glance at her flushed nudity, he rolled over and stretched, wings unfurling and back arching like a cat. Looking positively glowing and energized, he bounded to his feet and held out a hand to help her stand on wobbling legs. 

“Alright delicious, let’s go fulfill my half of the bargain so we can get back here. I think I’m gonna have a craving later, and you’re my new favorite snack.”

Find art for this fic here: <https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/81124734>[](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/81309928)


End file.
